The Determined Woman
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Sequel to The Mysterious Duchess. A continuation of Elvira Bauer's story.
1. Back to Storybrooke

Emma froze as they exited the door because Walsh was standing there. Elvira grabbed Hook's hand and Henry's and led them outside, "You go ahead and talk to him, Emma. I'll take them outside."

Emma nodded and they walked up to the roof of the building to talk. Elvira was standing outside when she saw the creature come flying towards her and hit the ground in front of her and turn to dust. Elvira screamed as she stared at the ground and turned to Hook, "What the hell was that?"

Hook shook his head, "I don't know. Go make sure Emma is alright."

Elvira took off running up the stairs to get to Emma and she saw her in the hall. Her eyes were wide in horror and Elvira asked, "What happened?"

Emma stammered, "He was some kind of creature. He said we should have minded our business and go on living our lives."

Elvira stared at Emma, "So we were never safe here? That's great. Let's go. Hook is waiting for us."

Emma asked, "What do I tell Henry about this, Vi? He won't understand."

Elvira said, "We don't tell him anything yet. We just need to assess the situation first. See what is happening with Snow and Charming."

Emma nodded, "I'm glad you are with me, Vi, but what about John?"

Elvira sighed, "I love him, Emma, but I have to do this. I found Hook, but I have to find Bae too."

Elvira then thought back to the creature she had seen fall and she said, "Head out to the car. I'll be out in a minute."

Emma nodded as she walked down the stairs together to get back to the car. Elvira went back towards their apartment and walked in. John stood there and she looked up at him sadly. He asked, "Why do you have to do this, Vi? This isn't real; this guy has tricked both you and Emma. Don't go off on some wild goose chase."

Elvira just sighed as she walked past him and towards her room. She was digging through her book shelf looking for a specific book and when she found it, she opened it to look at the creature in it. It was the same one. She knew what was happening now; she just hoped she was wrong. She grabbed the other book and she walked out to the kitchen, placing it on the counter. She opened it to a specific page and let a note with an address on it. She then walked out of the apartment without looking back. She headed downstairs to get in the car. Emma asked, "You alright, Vi?"

Elvira glanced up at their apartment window and shook her head, "No, but I will be. Don't worry about me. We have more important things to worry about."

She could see Emma looking at her in the mirror and she looked worried but Elvira showed her a smile. Henry then asked, "Mom, where are we going?"

Emma looked at Elvira and then said, "I have a job to do in this town. This guy is the client and your Aunt Vi is going to help watch you while I am working."

Henry asked, "But what about Uncle John?"

Elvira said, "Your Uncle can't take off work. But you have me, kid, isn't that good enough?"

He hugged her, "Of course Aunt Vi. So where is this town?"

Emma looked at Hook and he said, "It's called Storybrooke in Maine."

Elvira and Emma were both stunned and Elvira said, "That isn't possible."

Hook said, "I'm just telling you what I was told."

Emma nodded as she started to drive towards Storybrooke. As Emma pulled up in her car and parked across from the clock tower, Elvira got out and looked around, "Something is wrong here, Emma. Storybrooke was gone. Everything was thrown from this town."

Emma nodded, "I know, Vi. We need to figure out what happened here."

Hook stepped out of the car with them and put on his hook attachment and grinned. He said, "Back to normal."

Emma frowned, "You're going to scare my son."

Hook shook his head no and asked, "Where are you two going?"

Emma said, "Just stay by Henry and try not to frighten him. Just let him sleep. We are going to find my parents."

Emma motioned for Elvira to follow her and they ran towards Snow's apartment building. They made their way up the stairs and to the door and Emma knocked. The door swung open and Charming looked stunned but didn't say anything yet. Emma figured he didn't remember so she said, "Don't close the door. I know you don't remember. I'm…."

He said, "Emma."

She gasped, "You remember?"

He nodded, "And Elvira."

Emma and Elvira walked inside and he said, "We lost a whole year. We don't remember any part of it."

Emma asked, "Then how do you know a year has passed?"

Snow walked down the stairs and both Emma and Elvira's mouths fell open. Emma asked, "You're pregnant?"

Snow nodded as she smiled widely. Snow then asked, "Where is Henry?"

Elvira said, "He is asleep in the car with Hook watching over him."

Charming asked, "Hook found you?"

Emma nodded, "He wouldn't give up trying to convince me or Elvira that we didn't belong in that world. He was very persistent."

Snow asked, "Elvira was living with you?"

Emma nodded, "She said that was Regina's gift to her. She and John lived with Henry and I."

Snow smiled, "Well you are all welcome to stay here."

Emma frowned, "I wouldn't know how to explain that to Henry."

Elvira tried to help, "Maybe say they are old friends from before him and they happened to live in this town so they are letting us stay with them."

Emma nodded, "That sounds alright. Come with me to get him."

Elvira followed her out and Hook helped carry Henry to the apartment as Emma grabbed Henry's bag and followed him. Elvira said she would get the rest of the bags and she had them, but her arms were full and she had a hard time closing the car door. She then heard a voice, "Do you need some help there, miss?"

Elvira turned and saw Baelfire. She dropped the bags in the middle of the street as she ran over and jumped into his arms.


	2. Another Curse

Elvira was so happy to see him that she forgot that she was supposed to be bringing the bags into Snow and Charmin's apartment. Bae looked at her, "You look so good."

Elvira blushed, "Thanks Bae. I lived in the real world. I adapted."

He smiled, "It was good to see you, Vi. I'll see you around."

Elvira frowned, "Don't you want to see Emma and Henry?"

He sighed before he shook his head, "I cant. Not yet."

I turned around to scoop up the bags from the ground and when I turned back again, Bae was gone. Something was seriously wrong here. She walked towards the apartment to go inside and Emma asked, "What took so long?"

Elvira said, "Just talking to someone. Don't worry."

Elvira set the bags down by Emma and grabbed hers; pulling out the book she had taken from the apartment. She walked over to the staircase and sat on it, opening the book. She kept reading and Hook walked over, "What are you reading, Vi?"

Elvira said, "Just a book."

Hook looked at her in worry as Elvira dived back into the book. The similarities were too great and yet she wasn't sure of what she was reading. She would have to see one of the creatures up close to figure that out, then she would tell everyone. Elvira finished the book and then closed it and Emma looked over at her, "Get some sleep. Vi. We have to work at figuring this out tomorrow."

Elvira nodded as she went upstairs to the guest room and passed out on the bed. In the morning, she heard a pounding on her door and then a voice, "Rise and shine, Vi!"

Elvira growled, "Hook, if you don't get away from that door, I will kill you with your own hook."

He laughed from the other side of the door, "No need to get vicious love. Emma wants you to take Henry to Granny's diner while she talks to others."

Elvira groaned as she changed her clothes quickly and opened the door to a smirking Hook. She growled, "Wipe that smirk off your face now."

He just laughed, "Come on, you vicious thing."

Elvira walked down the stairs with Hook and looked at Henry, "Let's go get some breakfast kid."

Henry jumped up to grab his coat and then said, "Ready Aunt Vi," as he made for the door.

Elvira shook her head, "Aunt Vi, I'll never get used to that."

Emma said, "Hurry up and go before he comes back."

Elvira nodded and walked out the door. The pair walked down the street to Granny's diner and they walked in to sit at a booth. Ruby came up to them, "What would you like Vi..I mean ma'am?"

Elvira frowned and looked at Henry but he didn't seem to notice. She said, "Just two breakfast platters. And he would like a hot cocoa."

Ruby nodded and went to put the order in. Elvira looked at Henry and asked, "So do you like the town kid?"

Henry said, "This town is sort of strange, but it's nice."

Elvira smiled and then the bell dinged and Snow, Charming, and Emma walked in. Emma slid in next to Henry and Elvira as Snow and Charming sat on one side. Emma asked, "How you doing kid?"

Henry said, "Waiting for the breakfast that Aunt Vi ordered."

Ruby came over to slide the hot cocoa across the table to Henry. He looked at ti and asked, "How did you know I like cinnamon."

Ruby laughed nervously, "You look like a cinnamon type of person."

Henry looked confused but just focused on his drink. The door then dinged again but they were all focused on talking to each other that they didn't notice. Snow looked up when she noticed someone standing at the end of the table and once the person got her attention, it got everyone's, including Henry. He yelled, "Uncle John! You came!"

Elvira spun quickly to look and there he stood. He looked a bit worse for wear though, "Vi, can I talk to you?"

Elvira looked at Emma, who quickly moved so she could scoot out of the booth. John took her hand and led her towards the back. He hugged her first and then said, "I'm so sorry, Vi. Sorry I didn't believe you."

Elvira raised an eyebrow, "What made you suddenly believe me?"

John helped up the book she had left on the counter, "As I stared at this longer and longer, pieces came back. Pieces about us first. You came off a boat and when we touched there was a spark between us. It was our connection."

Elvira then seemed to remember something and she held her hand up as she let her anger from her brother's death flow through her. Fire sparked in her hand and she grinned, "Magic works in Storybrooke."

John looked in shock as he asked, "You can do magic?"

Elvira manipulated the fire in her hand as she nodded, "I realized it in Neverland."

Emma walked into the back with Regina and Emma gasped, "Vi, put that out now."

Elvira extinguished the fire in her hand and Regina smirked, "I see she can still do magic."

Elvira nodded and Emma looked at Regina, "So what happened here?"

Regina shrugged, "I have no idea. I didn't do it if that is what you are thinking. Why would I make a curse where my son doesn't remember me?"

Elvira looked at John, "Can you go out and keep Henry company please?"

He nodded, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the back. Elvira looked at Regina, "So what all has been happening? You can't remember the last year, is it like the curse that you cast?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, it wiped our memory of the last year."

Elvira nodded, "And someone had to have taken your place in it as the caster. So it has to be someone magical. Who else is magical that you know of?"

Regina said, "Me, my mother, Rumpelstiltskin, you, and Emma."

Elvira thought back to the book, "Maybe this person isn't from the Enchanted Forest."


	3. Finding the Villian

Elvira heard Emma say she had to go check out a lead with the others so Elvira and John stayed with Henry. Henry asked, "Aunt Vi, what is going on with mom?"

Elvira sighed, "This job is just weighing on your mom. She is okay kid."

Henry looked worried, "Are you sure Aunt Vi? She seems like there is something more bothering her."

Elvira smiled, "I promise she is alright." Elvira's cell beeped and she check it to see a message from Emma: Meet me at the town hall.

Elvira put her cell up and said, "I have to go help Emma. Stay with Uncle John, Henry."

Henry nodded and Elvira scooted out of the booth and John followed her. He gave her a kiss and said, "You're going to have to tell me whats going on here sometime."

Elvira nodded as she looked over at Henry, "I will, but for now, I can't tell you. Keep Henry safe and don't tell him anything about the stuff you remember."

John nodded as he walked back over to Henry and Elvira walked out. She ran towards but then she stopped. She let her inner anger fuel her as she closed her eyes and focused on the town hall. When she opened them again, she was in front of the building and she smirked. She walked inside and saw Emma at the front of the group. She went to join her at the front and Emma said, "I have to try to calm them and figure out who is doing this."

Elvira glanced around the group and said, "I have no idea. Work your own magic here Emma."

Emma raised her voice to speak to everyone, "Everyone! Everyone, I know that you're frightened and confused, but I need you to listen."

One of the dwarves stood up, "Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town? Is that what happened to my brothers?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. We believe that people are being abducted as they approach the town line."

The dwarf said, "So we're trapped here again? It's no different than last time. Last time, we lost our memories. This time, we get dragged into the woods. Do you know who curse us? Why they want us here?"

Emma said, "I'm working on it, but its hard to figure out who cast a curse when no one remembers the last year."

Granny stood up, "Who? Isnt it obvious?"

Emma asked, "Do you remember something?"

Granny said, "Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before? The Evil Queen!"

Regina stood in the back, "For once, im just as clueless as the rest of you."

Granny scoffed, "You expect us to believe that?"

Regina said, "It's the truth."

Granny said, "This curse has your fingerprints all over it. And you did take away our memories once before. Still have your big house."

Regina yelled, "You think I care about my house? About my job? About any of those things?"

Emma said, "Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We'll understand."

Granny said, "Speak for yourself."

Regina said, "I am telling the truth. If I had done this, there is one thing I would have right now, my son."

Elvira grabbed Emma's arm and whispered, "You can't really believe she did it."

Emma said, "Play the part, Vi."

She then pulled away and looked at Regina, "Yeah, you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on here."

Regina asked, "So now you're siding with the rabble? I thought we'd been through this. I'm innocent."

Emma said, "Yes, that's what you said before, but not im wondering if I believe you."

The group moved towards her in anger and she scowled as she shook the building, "Do you remember who you're dealing with? If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine, that's exactly who you'll get."

Granny said, "I knew she did it! We can't let her get away."

Emma said, "I wont. Vi, let's go."

Elvira followed behind Emma to Regina's office and she asked, "What are we doing?"

Emma opened the door and walked in, "An earthquake?"

Regina said, "I had to make a statement. And you're fine."

Elvira said, "You set that up? Why?"

Emma said, "The whole town will think that I blame her and I will go after her, but I wont. It gives the real person the advantage of thinking we aren't on her tail."

Elvira nodded, "So what are we doing here?"

Emma said, "Regina is going to try to replicate the potion so we can retrieve everyone's memories. Then we go after this person."

Regina then looked at Emma, "Thank you."

Emma asked, "For what? We haven't done anything yet."

Regina said, "You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you believe I didn't cast the curse. I know that wasn't easy for you."

Emma smiled, "Sure it was. I knew you were telling the truth."

Regina asked, "Even though everything that has happened has put me right next to Henry? Maybe this was some super complicated, ingenious plan."

Emma shook her head, "It wasn't. My superpower may not be perfect but with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time, you're not. You didn't do it."

Regina said, "Even though you know I cant live without him."

Emma smiled, "There you go telling the truth again."

Elvira then looked at Regina, 'I wanted to say thank you to you."

Regina asked, "What for?"

Elvira said, "For giving me a family and a life when the curse was reversed. You didn't have to do that."

Regina said, "You had no one, and you were still so young. You needed a family so I gave you one. I even made sure you had your True Love as well. And Henry needed a family."

Elvira nodded, "Well thank you."


	4. The Villain in Town

Regina went to working on the potion and finally she had created one. Emma asked, "Did it work?"

Regina said, "Only one way to find out." She then drank it and then turned and threw the glass vial into the wall.

Emma said, "Either that wall did something to you in the past year, or I'm going to say it didn't work."

Regina said, "I must have missed an ingredient."

Emma asked, "Can we try again?"

Regina shook her head, "I already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There is nothing left to replicate."

Regina said, "I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. That's worse than any curse I ever could have cast."

Elvira put her hand on Regina's shoulder, "We will figure this out Regina. We will find a way to make everyone remember, including Henry."

Emma asked, "What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?"

Regina asked, "Haven't you been paying attention? I don't have any more potion."

Emma said, "You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person."

Regina asked skeptical, "How?"

Emma said, "We've been running a con by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?"

Regina said, "I'm sorry. I'm not well versed in cons. Unlike you, I never spent time in prions."

Elvira grinned as she looked Emma, "Make the person think we know who it is. Make them think we have the potion so everyone will remember."

Regina asked, "How does that help us? If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make a memory potion, they'd want to stop us."

Emma nodded, 'Exactly. And then we set a trap for them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to making all this work. I know just who to tell."

Emma walked out of the room and Elvira stayed with Regina. Regina asked, "Does Emma know that you've been using your magic is in this town?"

Elvira glanced up and shook her head, "She doesn't need to know. I'm not harming anyone."

Regina said, "You need to learn control before using it a lot."

Elvira said, "I have control."

Regina shook her head, "I don't think you do, but believe what you want little girl. If you want help learning how to use that magic of yours, then come to me when you're ready."

They had set the trap and sat outside in Emma's Volkswagen waiting for the intruder. Regina asked, "So do we just sit here and wait?"

Elvira nodded, "That's the point of a stakeout."

Regina asked, "You don't get bored?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. You find ways to pass time eat, talk mostly watch, which is what we should be doing."

Regina asked, "Does he have any friends?"

Emma asked, "Does who have friends?" Elvira knew Regina meant Henry; she wanted to know how Henry was.

Regina said, "Henry. Does he have any friends in New York?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. He has lots of friends. No girlfriends yet at least, not that I know about."

Regina smiled slightly, "So he's happy? His life is good there?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I almost didn't come back because of that."

Regina asked, "Well why did you?"

Elvira cringed as Emma answered her, "Because he may not remember all of this, but I do, and I know what he would say. A hero would come back."

Regina agreed, "He would say that."

Emma asked, "Are you sure you don't want to meet him? We can just tell him you're an old friend, like Mary Margaret and David. Or maybe a relative of Elvira's or John's."

Regina shook her head, "it would be too hard."

Emma frowned, "I can't imagine…." She stopped and stared at the window to Regina's office, "We got them! You sure whoever's in there can't escape?"

Regina nodded, "I sealed the room with a blood lock. It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing."

They ran into the building and Emma held her gun up, pointed at the intruder, "There! Don't move! There's nowhere for you to go."

Elvira raised her hands to use her magic but the person disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Emma looked at Regina, "I though you said they couldn't do that."

Regina said, "No one can break through blood magic, no matter how powerful they are."

The trio looked at each other and Emma asked, "Then who are we dealing with?"

The three walked back out to the car and Emma asked, "Do you want to see Henry?"

Regina frowned and seemed to contemplate it so Elvira said, "Take a chance, Regina. Come see the kid. You need to."

Regina looked at Elvira and smiled, "Alright."

Emma nodded and drove them towards the apartment. When they arrived, Emma and Elvira walked in with Regina who stood in the kitchen with Mary Margaret and David. Henry came up to them, "Hey mom and Aunt Vi."

Emma smiled, "How was your day?"

Henry smiled, "Good. Storybrooke is a weird place, but cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower?"

Emma and Elvira both nodded, "We do. We've been here before." Emma said, "Come here. I want you to meet someone." Emma led him out to the kitchen and said, "This is Regina Mills. She's Mayor of this town, and she wanted to meet you."

Henry asked, "Is something wrong?"

Regina shook her head, "No nothing is wrong. Your mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that you're good at English."

Henry nodded, "Um…yeah. Why did she tell you all this?"

Regina smiled, "Because she couldn't be prouder of you. Uh, while you're in town, I was thinking maybe I can give you a tour sometime you know, show you around. Maybe we can even stop for ice cream."

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. So um it was nice meeting you."

Henry walked off to grab his game and go into the other room. Emma asked Regina, "How was that? You okay?"

Regina nodded, "It was a start."

Mary Margaret and David stood in the front doorway, "We need to talk. Outside."

Elvira and Emma followed them out and Elvira saw John, "I thought I told you to stay with Henry."

John shrugged, "Hook wanted my help so I went."

Elvira shook her head and asked, "So what's the problem?"

David said, "People are being turned into flying monkeys."

Emma said, "Flying monkeys?"

Hook nodded, "The man took on simian form with the added bonus of wings."

Elvira smacked Hook, "Alright smart ass, we got it."

Emma asked, "Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarfs too?"

David nodded, "It would explain why we haven't found any trace of them."

Emma asked, "And Neal?"

Hook said, "No sign of him either, so yeah its possible."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I dated."

Regina said, "The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

Elvira shook her head and Emma asked, "What is it?"

Elvira frowned, "I didn't want to be right Emma. I was reading when we came here, all about Oz. I knew it was her from the moment I saw Walsh turn into a damn flying monkey, I knew. The Wicked Witch is here in Storybrooke."

Emma asked, "The Wicked Witch of the West? She's real too?"

Hook laughed, "Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Emma said, "I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to come to Storybrooke?"


End file.
